memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Useful page?
I posted this as a user page because I can't figure out how to get it to do what I want it to do, which is have the heading above each table separately. I also hoped for feedback on whether people thought an information directory for contributors was a good idea. If people like it, I want to change it to an "official" page like the archivists page is. --LauraCC (talk) 16:29, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for my late repply as you posted this on my talk page earlier. I am not quite sure if I understand your question regarding the style. For the entire idea: I am not against such an idea. Tom (talk) 18:58, October 21, 2016 (UTC) The problem is, I want the first table to have the heading "By Topic of Interest" (so people can find the expert in a "field", such as "Script spellings" or "Biology", etc), and the second table to have the heading "By Movie/TV series name" (probably should include books and other things too), but it keeps formatting it with both titles in a row, followed by both tables. --LauraCC (talk) 19:02, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :I've tried something. Have a look if this fits what you're looking for and experiment on your own/rename. Helpful? Tom (talk) 19:12, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Yes, very. Thank you loads. :) Where should I link to it when it becomes a page? I've also thought (can't find where I posted it) that a list of MA users who are also behind-the-scenes staff (script/book authors, film crew, etc) would be handy. --LauraCC (talk) 19:13, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Why not try to build it out before thinking about where it should be linked from? -- sulfur (talk) 19:18, October 21, 2016 (UTC) About all I want to do beyond this is invite you guys to add your names and areas of expertise. It's basically like the Yellow Pages - and it also allows people to direct their questions to the person they'll most likely be able to get a good answer from. --LauraCC (talk) 19:21, October 21, 2016 (UTC) So what I would do now is take the "User:LauraCC/" part off the title and open it up to everyone to add themselves. With consensus, of course. --LauraCC (talk) 21:31, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I think the breakdown of this page is fundamentally flawed. The reference desk is where all in-universe questions should be asked, not on user talk pages, because MA as a whole is the expert on those subjects, and anything approaching the twice failed "wiki(a) answers" mess is to be opposed. Also, I question the need for this all together if it's left to us to fill it in for ourselves. It seems to me that another column at the archivists or admin pages would be a bigger help than a seperate page listing pretty much only regular users, not that most of the archivists or admins listed are still active. - 21:46, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::My impression is that this is meant less as a reference desk type official feature and more of an informal guide (the way several other users have subpages with info that would not fit in the main structure but are still of use) by Laura to point new-ish editors in the right direction when there's a gap in their knowledge that urgently needs to be filled. As such, I'm for it, and we'll just see if people show up. (but if I misread that I share Archduk3's concerns) -- Capricorn (talk) 23:27, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::I fully support this directory; great work, Laura. :) --Defiant (talk) 08:44, October 24, 2016 (UTC) I just want to increase the likelihood of getting a timely response from an active user who happens to be a specific expert on such things. I've seen questions asked on talk pages where someone will say, "we should ask so and so about this; they're the expert on this matter." But MA doesn't have a "tag user" feature; the best we can do is cluttering up a user's talk page with a request that may or may not be answered. I started it as a separate page to get a feel for what could be done, but it can be added to archivists, if that's what you want to do. In addition, maybe we could have a "last active" column in the archivist table so users could see who's not been here for a while (rather than just deleting folks from the list). --LauraCC (talk) 16:57, October 24, 2016 (UTC)